Como las cuerdas de una guitarra
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: Slice of Life. Lev tiene estrías y Yaku piensa en ellas.


Ay, ya, que ya sé que soy una descarada sin perdón y sin alma al aparecerme por aquí a estas horas, después de casi tres siglos sin mostrar mi rostro por estos lares, pero eh; lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, y no importa cuántas veces lo diga no dejará de ser verdad .

Esta vez vengo a estrenarme en el fandom de HQ, de repente y sin aviso, porque soy así de mierda. Utilicé montón de headcannons que tenía guardados, así que espero no me haya salido demasiado OoC o algo, porque si es así voy a cometer suicido.

No está beteado, así que todos los errores son míos.

 **Haikyuu!** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas, aunque no esta, esta es bonita(?).

* * *

 _Este fanfic es parte del intercambio de regalos de navidad de la página_ _ **Haikyuu! DF**_ _en Facebook._

 _Para_ _ **Marcy Terrorist**_ _(L)_

* * *

Como las cuerdas de una guitarra

Lev tenía estrías. Yaku lo notó por primera vez en el vestidor, cuando se puso el chándal de deporte y este apenas llegaba a taparle lo suficiente, haciendo sobresalir las rayas blancas en la piel de sus muslos. Tendía a rascárselas durante la práctica y al final del día estaban cubiertas de rasguños rojos que seguramente iban a ponerse feos y empeorarlas en un par de días.

Volvió a notarlo cuando Kuroo le encargó que pasara tiempo extra con él para que aprendiera a recibir bien los pases, y supo que no sólo tenía en los muslos, sino también en la piel de los brazos y los hombros, casi tan largas como para tocarles la base del cuello. Eran rayitas diferentes, algunas gruesas y extremadamente visibles y otras delgadas y casi traslúcidas, y Morisuke solía pensar que se parecían a los fideos de las sopas instantáneas.

(Lev en sí era un enorme fideo).

La tercera vez fue en medio de un campamento de práctica, cuando Kuroo se desparramó a su lado como si fuera un saco de papas, ocupando el espacio de dos futones con tal de poder estirarse lo suficiente para envolver sus piernas con las de Kenma, quien no le prestaba ni un ápice de la atención que le dirigía a su PSP, y le preguntó cómo le habían salido. El pantalón de su pijama era más largo que el de práctica y aun así se le notaba un interminable lío de delgadas líneas blancas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla. Lev había mirado a Kuroo con los ojos muy abiertos, como un gato atrapado en medio de una travesura, y respondió que comenzaron a aparecerle a los doce años, cuando comenzó a estirarse.

Morisuke no replicó, porque era obvio, porque nadie podría pasar por un crecimiento tan acelerado como ese sin terminar con estrías. Además, ese niño parecía que nunca pararía de crecer.

(Igual que los fideos).

Pero conforme más pasaba tiempo con Lev más comenzaba a notar sus marcas, algunas rojas, la mayoría blancas, que le subían por la piel como si fueran las rayas de un tigre. Él continuaba rascándoselas, a pesar de las incontables veces en que Yaku lo había regañado por hacerlo, y al final del día terminaba con una constelación de puntitos rojos en las mangas de su camisa, diminutas manchitas de sangre que se le formaban de tanto romperse la piel, y que sus compañeros de curso encontraban desagradables.

(Antes del club de vóleibol, Lev era el objeto de las burlas).

La primera vez Yaku besó las estrías de Lev había pasado casi un año y medio desde que se graduara de Nekoma y fue a la noche siguiente de haber salido a tomarse unos tragos con Kuroo y Bokuto. Ocurrió en su diminuto departamento de universitario, casi en la otra punta de donde vivía Haiba, la noche anterior a un partido. Lev temblaba como si fuera una hoja a punto de caerse de la rama de un árbol y Yaku no se encontraba mejor, igual o más ebrio que la noche anterior, delineando con las yemas de los dedos lo que sus labios no podían alcanzar.

(Pero Lev era tan largo y desgarbado que al momento hacerlo Morisuke tuvo que montarlo).

La cuarta vez que Yaku se detuvo a contar las estrías del cuello de Lev fue cuando Nekoma quedó en segundo lugar en las Nacionales, después de perder La Batalla en el Basurero y quedar sólo a dos puntos por debajo de Karasuno. Lev no había enloquecido de llanto, no después de que el equipo hubiera sido campeón el año anterior ―dos puntos por encima de Karasuno―, pero de cualquier manera Yaku lo sostuvo cerca, en caso de que se deprimiera, porque sabía lo mucho que había trabajado para ser _ace_ y perder el partido más importante de su tercer año era doloroso siempre.

(Lev tenía doce estrías delgadas en la nuca).

La segunda vez que Yaku se preguntó cómo había terminado enamorado de su peor kohai tenía veinticuatro años y el llanto interminable de Bokuto comenzaba a parecerle más entrañable que molesto, porque todo el mundo llora en las bodas, y después de casi diez horas de vuelo y apenas dos de sueño era entendible que a Bokuto se le rompiera el corazón porque Sawamura y Sugawara se hubieran casado primero que él y Akaashi. Lev y el antiguo número diez de Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou, no paraban de hablar de diez mil boberías que perfectamente podrían conversar después, pero ni él o su antiguo armador, Kageyama Tobio, se molestaron en detenerlos. A Lev se le notaban las estrías de las manos por el dobladillo de las mangas y Yaku pensó que, en realidad, tenían menos semejanza con los fideos que nunca.

(Eran más como las cuerdas una guitarra).

* * *

Esto ha sido una gran y enorme basura. Si quieren golpearme, las espero en los reviews.

`v`)/


End file.
